


Pointed

by icarus_chained



Category: Norse Mythology
Genre: Character Study, Dark, Gen, Humor
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-04-28
Updated: 2012-04-28
Packaged: 2017-11-04 10:44:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 647
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/392973
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/icarus_chained/pseuds/icarus_chained
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Set during the Thrymskvida, at the bridal feast. Loki muses on laughter and weapons as Thor regains his hammer and lays waste.</p>
<p>Originally for the prompt of 'jester'. Uses a lot of anglicized names. *smiles sheepishly*</p>
            </blockquote>





	Pointed

Thor made a stunningly _ugly_ woman, Loki mused, watching with chin in hand as the other god completely ignored his female role and quaffed with the best of them at the feast. Really, it was a good job these were giants they were dealing with, and thus unlikely to notice. Or unlikely to care, even if they did notice. Giants had their own criteria for what made a good mate. Beauty, at least in the godly sense, was fortunately not one of them. 

It was strange, though, to not be the center of attention. To not be the one making a fool of himself, not be the one being laughed at. Even if the only one currently laughing at Thor was Loki himself, but it was the thought that counted. And anyway. Every last one of the Aesir would be laughing at him, if they could see him now. 

Thor made a _really_ ugly woman. 

It wasn't a bad feeling, really, this relative invisibility. Loki's own disguise was much, much better than Thor's (there was only so much one could do with someone of the Thunder God's ... stature), a fair but demure goddess well in keeping with Freyja's genuine handmaidens. He should know. He'd been on intimate terms with most of them. But the end result, here, was that almost nobody paid him the slightest bit of attention, leaving him free to watch the idiocy of his fellow god without being heckled for it. No. Not a bad feeling at all. 

Still ... it was missing something, this moment. Missing the sharp and tingling feeling of combat he spent his life embracing. Missing the barbs and lashes of flung wit, the burn of defeat and the rich triumph of victory. Missing so much, in fact. And besides. The laughter was all wrong. It was blunt, pointless. It had no purpose. Laughter should be a weapon, a blade, a tool. It should be directed, aimed. Laughter should evoke thought, plant seeds of suspicion, kernels of pain. Laughter was the sword of the clever man, and more potent by far than even Thor's missing hammer. 

Which had just passed by on the way to its master's lap, by the looks of things. Thrymr had apparently fallen head over heels for the female Thor. Loki felt a brief moment of shame for his giant ancestry, but took comfort in the fact that they weren't _all_ so stupid. 

As Thor seized opportunity and Mjolnir to lay waste to all around him with his usual dull-witted aplomb, Loki pulled himself to his feet with a grin and slipped sideways towards the entrance, confusing and knocking a few giants over the head on his way. Yes. Fun and all as this had been, he was quite looking forward to his return to Asgard and the halls of the Aesir, where he could get back to wielding the laughter of the gods as it was meant to be wielded. Not this brute joy, but something darker and more pointed, and infinitely more fun. The Aesir spent so much of their time laughing at his exploits. He wondered if they'd laugh quite so much if they understood the power it gave him. Probably not, though. They didn't seem to understand his unique approach to humour. 

Ah well. Their loss. Still. It was a pity they'd missed Thor's own performance. Unwilling as Loki was to share his own particular brand of power ... the sight of broad-shouldered, blunt Thor with his hammer and his long golden wig, shoving his skirts out of his way so he could bash Thrymr's head in, was one that simply _begged_ to be shared, and laughed at as pointedly as Loki could manage. 

Thankfully, a little slip of his hand enabled Thor to believe it was a handy giant snickering at him, and he made it back to Asgard with his head intact.


End file.
